my name is sherrie and this is my story
by SplinterWingz5x5
Summary: what happens when bec be-friends a girl who was once the only human that the anicent lord loss ever cared about what will happen when the girl gets a taste for blood and struggles too contian her demon ways of slawter R&R story is better than summery
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sherrie and this is my story,

My name is Sherrie and this is my story,

14 years ago in a cold and reckless universe came cries in the night, a baby not demon but human born in the world of darkness and magic.

The child was a girl and was left too perish but a force stronger than magic stronger than darkness kept her alive, love the love of her mother's spirit was keeping her alive.

Soon after she was found and raised by a demon master who loved chess,

Growing up no more than a pawn in his little game she killed recklessly and grew a taste for it, soon the girl had killed and become the strongest piece in the master's plan.

Years slowly crept by until she was of a 14 year old body but a mind of someone much older and her ways of nothing but destruction were numbered.

A small group of travellers came and fought her master was murdered by the same boy who came years before too save his brother from turning too a beast of the night,

Thinking quickly she acted innocent and looked like a simple child in rags but one other girl bec Sherrie could sense she was called said the group should bring her along, sherrie could tell this girl was like her stuck in a young body but in reality much older.

Bec taught the girl how too speak and slowly Sherrie learned eventually she was able too speak properly.

But because she grew up in the world of demonata she could also speak there language. So too the group she was a valuble part of the clan and the others was suspicious of her but still protected her.

Sherrie hated not been able to fight but held her tongue because she thought if she stayed in the group she could easily find out there plans ad stop them from getting rid of the demon's but sherrie never thought what would happen if she started getting too close too them.

Over the time her and bec became much closer and they understood each other perfectly Sherrie learned she could never kill off bec's friends, so she turned good but still hated the others for killing demon's.

One day they where fighting when lord losses familiar's vain and artery came into the fight and ran up too sherrie then vain started licking her face while art was jumping on to her shoulders.

The others looked on with shock and amazement not knowing what to say the only time bec had seen this sort of thing was with bran when he was still a simple little boy before she got stuck in the rock.

Even they told each other everything Sherrie had never told anyone about where she had came from,

So naturally the others were gobsmacked but bec was furious that Sherrie had never told her she had a connection with the demons.

So out of anger bec attacked Sherrie and she fought back.

I stopped stroking vain and put art down just in time too see a carefully aimed fireball shoot at my head, realising this I dodged it the two demon's ran for cover.

"why did you never tell us you had a connection with the demonata!?" bec shouted,

"for your information I never thought it mattered!" I yelled back.

She was chanting words not in this language or the demon's and old one that everyone has long forgotten but strangely I know it and can tell what she's about too do before she does it so I copy her and say the same spell's quicker and quicker realising Im no longer chanting the word's magic is same with bec I get scared but the other girl doesn't flinch I realise we must be in a place of old magic.

The magic inside me is strong but the thirst for blood is stronger I keep on saying spell's drawing my magic from the stars and ground just like demon's but since I'm human I can still draw from stars at day but since its night me and bec are at our strongest.

Knowing why she wants too attack me I understand why she's as mad as she is,

Because she thought they could trust me but they were fooled into thinking I was safe when I wasn't not If I can control demon's and seem too be on there side too them I'm an enemy.

So are magic keep's getting stronger not even understanding myself I try too stop it but i cant something is holding me in place I realise I know this magic but ive never felt it.

Her friends shouting at bec too stop and attempt too stop the magic fail but the leader a magician no older than me or bec stop's it using a similar magic too the one that we were creating I have no idea what it was stopped us freezing still hovering off the ground we both stayed in the same place for a few seconds then we fall.

Bec falls into the arms of her friends while I fall onto the hard ground I twist an ankle and graze my elbow while she suffers nothing.

Looking up I see most watching bec who had sat up and trying too shake her head of dizziness but I see the other two teenagers both with magic and both boy's staring hatefully at me.

So that night I pack a little bit of food in a bag pack and I'm just about too get on one of the horses they brought too travel on when I hear a voice "where are you going" a girl's voice rolling my eyes I turn and see bec

Looking at me not with hate but with confusion

"away" I reply simply "wait" bec said I stopped and let her talk "I'm sorry for what I did I just got mad then the magic overwhelmed me"

I didn't reply just watched the stars and then after a while I spoke "come with me" I said not knowing why she then said "but can't abandon my group"

I sighed knowing I'd be alone for another few decades "ok then well bec so long"

Just before I rode off she yelled "don't go!"

"huh why not?" I asked "say here I don't care what the others say or do I'll train you too control your power and your anger plus I will help you turn that thirst for blood onto the demon's"

I laugh knowing it's hopeless but something drives me too stay.

So I get off the horse face bec and say "find you win but if you fail I'm leaving for good"

"deal" she replies holding a hand out "what are you doing2 I ask rolling her eyes she says it's a handshake you do it too great others and seal a deal" "oh ok" I said shaking her hand.

The next morning I wake up and sitting on the hard floor reminds me of the time when I woke and lord loss had left but I was too young too know he had just gone and was following some humans at a stone circle.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping out of the cave we found last night I realised that I stil hadn't got used too the sun ad shielding my eyes I look round not seeing any demons I walked over too a small but also strange man eating lake,

Stepping out of the cave we found last night I realised that I stil hadn't got used too the sun ad shielding my eyes I look round not seeing any demons I walked over too a small but also strange man eating lake,

I'd seen a few of the demon universes while following lord loss but I'd never been in this one it was all bare barren land with a few trees made out of skin and bone and even though I've seen worse things while living among demons they still give me the creeps.

I spot bec studying one of the barbaric trees I walk up too her

"Watcher doing?" I ask watching her stare at the tree looking confused

"just checking this tree out ive been here before but the trees don't look the same I'm sure of it" she reply's I just shrug and walk away from the rest of the group staring out too the plain land I sigh remembering when I was much younger sitting on lord loss's shoulders and travelling through universes.

Hearing footsteps behind me I see one of the other boys the white one with brownish hair, bec said his name was Grubbs but I'd never spoke too him before plus he was staring hatefully at me the other night when I had the fight with bec,

"Hey what you doing?" he asked looking at him I shrugged then I looked at the floor and sighed.

I think he understood because he then said "oh do you miss him? Your master I mean" I looked at him and said "he was like a big brother too me sure he was a cruel cold hearted killer but he was my only family"

He smiled at me and then pulled me into a hug, I had no idea what he was doing but I liked it so I stood there waiting for him too stop when he let go he smiled again and walked back too bec.

I sat down and started drawing marks in the dirt with my hand,

After a while I got fed up and walked back too bec seeing everyone weren't there I got a little scared because I've never been in the demon universe by myself and now my master has died I was completely alone.

But I could sense magic then realised they were using a masking spell because there was a demon near by or two should I say. After seeing the display with vain and artery the other day the group knew I would be ok.

As the demon's got closer I saw they were followers of lord loss there names were break and heart. Break had the body of a snake with a head of a spider with the legs of a scorpion and the fangs of a lion while heart had the body of a crocodile and the head of a lamb with the wings of an eagle the tail of a horse and the claws and fangs of a dog.

They both knew who I was so I spoke too them in there language and told them after they asked that there was no other creatures in the cave so they walked on there way and when they'd gone I told the others.

So eventually fell asleep and in the morning got the shock of my life the 3 adults I didn't know were dead and only me, bec, Grubbs and another boy called kernel were still alive.

Bec checked and realised that there body's were drained of blood and I instantly knew who did it another demon who I only just survived an attack from when I was little that has the tongue like a small needle and feed's off blood draining the bodies of it. The name of the demon was unknown but since it had the head of a wolf with yellow eyes and a body of a dog with long over grown claws with bear fangs and spikes all down its back and a long whip like tail that ended in another bunch of spikes I always called it "demon" which was fitting for a demon plus demon is the sort of thing you'd call a wolf.

"Demons attacking!" kernel yells out one night while I'm sleeping.

Jumping up I look outside the cave and see 7 demons on top f that two f them were art and vain.

Grubbs saw me stalling and pushed me out the cave, so I quickly decided that I had too do this running up too the demos I hesitated but quickly fought against it and killed 4 while the others killed the other 2 but vain and art were cowering behind me and I wouldn't letthe others go near them

"Sherrie there demons" bec said, "but bec there like family there my friends if I kill them it will be like you killing Grubbs or kernel"

i knew that I would have too kill them eventually but I couldn't not yet not now so I let them go and they got away.

"Sherrie!" bec yelled

I ran away from her voice and found my self in the cave,

After a while I could hear rustling and heavy breathing when I saw a huge shape quickly move past the other side of the cave.

Suddenly a great weight hit me from behind and I fell too the floor and screamed


End file.
